1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an olefin composition, filler and a photovoltaic cell module.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A filler may be used to encapsulate a light emitting or sensing part of an optoelectronic device such as a photovoltaic cell, a light emitting diode (LED) or organic light emitting diode (OLED).
As a material of the filler, ethylene-vinyl acetate (EVA) polymer generally used in a photovoltaic cell module may be exemplified. However, the EVA polymer has a low adhesive strength, and therefore a device including the EVA polymer as a filler does not have sufficient durability. In addition, the EVA polymer is thermally degraded by a thermal compression process, and a toxic gas such as a citric acid gas is generated. Such a toxic gas may deteriorate a working environment, and induce degradation in performance of the device.